I Won't Let You Die
by Neliel Von Schweetz
Summary: Two strange girls recently started to attend Ouran Academy, and has gotten the suspicion of the Host Club. The Host Club has gotten down to work, tracking down the girls' whereabouts. But little did they know, that they were in danger, and that the two girls were assigned to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi there! I just want to say, this is actually a remake of my fanfiction, Ouran HSHC Boys Targeted, which is now deleted and such. Also, a warning, there will be lots of cussing in later chapters, prior to the main character's development, thank you, and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

"Kate, I am not wearing this fucking dress." Replied Tia stubbornly. Kate sighed in exhaustion. "Tia, we're on a mission. We've been S class students for six months, and if you don't do this, you'll get demoted to A rank, and you'll never be able to join any of government squads. I don't want to wear this either, but it's the school's rule!" responded Kate. Kate's name was actually Kaitlyn, but Tia called her Kate for short. Kaitlyn was a kind girl, with stylish short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Tia, on the other hand, was a girl who wasn't exactly the friendliest, or polite at all. She did things her way, and didn't care what others thought. But if they rudely brought it up... they were dead, or embarrassed very badly. Tia had light brown hair in a pony tail, and emerald eyes. Kaitlyn was fourteen, while Tia was sixteen.

Kaitlyn heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess it's alright as long as we wear the school colors..." she replied. Tia nodded in response. And went to her hotel room to change. Kaitlyn closed walked over to the bathroom in her hotel room to change too. They were both from London, England but surprisingly, Tia didn't have a British accent, she had an American accent. Kaitlyn, had a British accent.

Later, they were in the hotel restaurant, eating breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice. "Ok, let's go over this damn shit. Ok, first of all, those dudes work for this thing called the host club, where they flirt with girls." Tia replied, sipping her orange juice. Kaitlyn nodded in response, and said "Hmm... we should attend the host club after school. It'd be the most likely place anyone could think of." Tia nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go, we're going to be fucking late." said Tia, standing up. Kaitlyn stood up to, and they walked outside the hotel lobby, and took the limo to their new school.

**~ Later ~**

"Are they the new students?"

"Yeah, they're from L.E.G.S.P., that government squad preparatory school."

"But why are they coming here?" another student asked.

"Who knows, but that brunette girl looks scary... she's as tall as Kyoya-senpai!"

"But... that blonde girl looks nice and cute! and they seem to be close, maybe she isn't scary! maybe she's cute to-"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' CUTE?! I AIN'T FUCKING CUTE, STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!" Screamed Tia, who was furious. The Ouran Academy students ran away, leaving nothing but a trail of dust. Tia was staring straight at the dust trails, fuming in anger. "Tia, let's go," Kaitlyn said, and walked to the gates of Ouran Academy. "Fine..." Tia muttered.

Kaitlyn wore a yellow skirt and a white blouse, along with black flats and a white headband in her short blonde hair. Tia, wore leather black skinny jeans, and a long sleeved yellow shirt with black horizontal stripes along with white boots. She looked like a biker girl.

Tia and Kaitlyn walked through the halls of Ouran Academy, until Kaitlyn bumped into a certain someone, and fell on the floor.

_OOF!_

"O-Ow..." mumbled Kaitlyn, looking up, she saw a boy with golden hair, and sparkling blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," the blonde said, "are you alright, my princess?" he asked in a charming manner. "P-P-Princess...?" stuttered Kaitlyn. "No, _my _princess." he said. Tia snorted. _What a fucking cheesy pick up line. Is Kate really that gullible?_ thought Tia.

The blonde haired boy extended his hand towards Kaitlyn, and flashed a smile. Kaitlyn was blushing a crimson red. She hesitantly moved her hand to the boy's, but, was interrupted.

A girl wearing an Ouran Academy uniform walked by, her hair was mid-back length, and she had blunt bangs. The blonde haired boy quickly spun over to the girl, chasing after her. "HARUHI~! DADDY'S HERE~! WAIT FOR ME, HARU-CHAN~!" He swooned, practically dancing over to her. The girl named Haruhi stopped, and smiled to the blonde haired boy, and they both walked away together.

"Well... that escalated quickly. Hm? Kate?" Tia asked, turning around. Tia immediately sweat-dropped. Kaitlyn was in a corner, depressed, in the emo corner. "Uh... you ok?" asked Tia. "No... I'm not ok... I let a cute guy get away..." sobbed Kaitlyn. Tia face-palmed herself. " Who... cares? sure, he was cute, but who cares?! come on let's go-"

"Hello there." said a boy with glinting glasses, appearing right behind Tia. "GAH! Wha- what the hell?! who are you?" Tia asked. The strange boy pushed up his glasses in a professional manner, and smirked. "Ootori Kyoya. I see that you are Tia Portland, and the lady behind you is Kaitlyn Kendall?" he asked. Tia stared at him, not saying anything. "Well then, it was nice to make your acquaintance. The gentleman you saw earlier was Tamaki Suoh, the Host King. He is in the Host Club, and so am I." Kyoya said.

_Now I remember _thought Tia, _he's the youngest son of the Ootori family. Why the hell did I forget that shit? _"So, would you ladies like to purchase a few possessions of the host club? such as this mechanical pencil of Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type? or this t-shirt of Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil types, or-" "So, what type are you, Ootori-san?" interrupted Kaitlyn, getting a bit bored. "Hm? oh, I am the cool type of the host club." replied Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. Kaitlyn didn't say anything, and Tia only had a straight face.

"You mean the creep?" asked Tia, nonchalantly.

All the Ouran Academy students walking by froze. Kyoya stood there, his glasses glinting, not saying a word. After a while, Kyoya replied "Ms. Tia Portland... you... shouldn't have done that." Tia cocked her head to the side in confusion. But, she later knew what he meant. Right behind Tia, emerged dozens of Kyoya's fangirls, seething with rage, a dark aura hovering over them all.

_"Why... did you insult... Kyoya-sempai?"_ the girls seethed out.

Kaitlyn took a step back, and Tia turned around.

"Damn... we're screwed." Tia said.

Immediately, Kaitlyn took Tia's hand, and they ran through the hallways. All the Ouran Academy students avoided the halls, and watched by the door. Tia and Kaitlyn ran, the bloodthirsty psycho fangirls chasing them.

"Kate... We probably have no chance against these girls, but can we just fight them?"

Kaitlyn looked up at Tia in utter shock. Tia was always strong. She was always stubborn, studious, short-tempered, and impatient. Others at L.E.G.S.P., the school they came from, viewed her as a heartless monster. Tia was strong, that's for sure, and a bit heartless at times, but she was also kind when she wanted to be.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Sure... why not... but we're definitely not going to make it out alive." Tia grinned, and she and Kaitlyn ran towards Kyoya Ootori's fangirls.

**~ With Kyoya ~**

After Tia and Kaitlyn had left, two red-haired boys came out to the hallway, laughing hysterically. "Kyoya, the CREEP type! ahahahahaha! She... she called you a creep! ahahaha, Kyoya Ootori, the cool, calculating type, turns into... THE CREEP TYPE! Ahahahaha!" laughed Hikaru. Kaoru laughed along with Hikaru, with tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. Kyoya silently watched them, and then stared at the direction the strange brunette girl and her blonde friend went.

And his glasses glinted in the light. Kaoru stopped laughing, seeing that Kyoya was serious. "Oi... Kyoya, you ok?" Kaoru asked, a little afraid. Hikaru also stopped laughing, seeing that Kyoya was serious. Hikaru got up from the ground, where he was rolling on the floor laughing. "Kyoya, that's not affecting you, is it?" asked Hikaru. Kyoya merely shook his head, and pushed his glasses up. His face revealed a smirk, and said "Not at all. But that Tia... interests me. She seems quite the rebel."

"Eh?" said Kaoru and Hikaru in unison. Kyoya just gave a light chuckle. "I'm going to class. goodbye." he said, and walked away.

* * *

A/N : Well, what do you think of it so far? weird? or just really random? Well, that was an interesting encounter, huh? and in this chapter, Haruhi's got long hair now, and there's a Hostess Club, consisting of- Ok, I need to shut up before I spoil the next chapter. Well, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Enjoy this chapter

_Chapter 2 : Questions And Confusion_

Disclaimer : I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

_" *pant* We... we survived... *pant* "_

_"y-yeah... *pant* we... we survived... *pant* we... we're survivors..."_

_"I'm... *pant* I'm... *pant* _

_*FAINT*_

_"Tia...? *pant* are you fainting on me...? *pant* "_

_*FAINT*_

"Hm?" Kaoru turned around, and so did the other classmates, including Hikaru and Haruhi. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The blonde and brunette from before fainted on the floor of their classroom. Kaoru took a step towards the blonde, and kneed down. There were scars on her arms, blood dripping from them, and bits of dirt on her face and clothes. Kaoru then looked at her form, he was no doctor, but her arm looked slightly abnormal. He slowly put his hand on her arm and pulled it. The blonde girl immediately winced in pain. "What are you doing, Kao?" asked Hikaru. "Her arm's broken..." Kaoru sighed. He didn't know the host club's crazy fangirls would be _this_ crazy.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Haruhi with worry. Kaoru just shrugged. Hikaru looked down at the brunette and examined her. She was in the same condition as the blonde. "SENSEI! We should take them to the nurse! right now!" yelled Momoka, the vice-president. The sensei nodded, and called the nurses in the academy. "Kazukiyo, we need to do something!" yelled Momoka to the class president, "this is the most outrageous act of the Hard-Core Host Club Fangirls Club!" she yelled. "EHHH! THERE'S A HARD-CORE HOST CLUB FANGIRL CLUB?!" screamed Kazukiyo. Momoka nodded, and the nurses came in class 1-A, along with two gurneys, one for the blonde and brunette.

The two were hauled into the gurneys, and were rolled away to the the large nurse's office in Ouran Academy. Haruhi ran her fingers through her long hair. _"Just what are we going to do about the HCHCFC? those fangirls are just insane." _thought Haruhi. Haruhi let out a long sigh, and sat back in her chair. "Hey, why do you care about those two? they're from a government squad preparation academy. They can handle it." said a red-haired boy. "HIKARU!" yelled another boy with identical looks. "What?" asked Hikaru, shrugging his shoulders. Kaoru sighed, whispering into his ear _"Hika... don't say that... even though they're from that place... they're still helpless damsels in distress, in the hands of our admirers..."  
_

"KYAAAAAAA! MOE~! MOE~!" shrieked the girls in class 1-A, captured by the Hitachin brothers' act of love. Or so, what they called it. Haruhi only rolled her eyes at the scene. Haruhi averted her eyes towards the door. _"Who are they?" _she thought. The moment when the blonde and brunette came in and fainted, was the only disruption in the class. Haruhi sat between the twins, both already in their seats, continuing to copy notes. The minutes ticked on and on, _tick tock,_ until it was finally lunch.

The Hitachin brothers dragged Haruhi out the door, and arrived in the cafeteria. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I'll be at the table" Haruhi said, making her way to the table. "How was school today? did the twins bother you again?" asked Tamaki, sending a glare to the twins at the lunch line. Haruhi laughed, saying

"No, and do you remember those girls?"

"the blonde and brunette?"

"Yeah, they came in class late, only they were injured. Really badly, too."

Tamaki frowned. "Is it the Hard-Core Host Club Fangirls Club again?" he asked with a sigh. Haruhi nodded in response. Tamaki sighed, ruffling his hair. "I met the blonde today, she was a charming young lady. A lovely accent that would have charmed the angels. But... her friend was... well... ignorant... and gruff. But what did they do to upset the HCHCFC?" Haruhi averted her eyes, remembering something. "Oh, the twins told me that the brunette called Kyoya the "creep type" instead of the cool type." chuckled Haruhi. "Ehem" Haruhi and Tamaki turned their heads away, and was greeted by an annoyed Kyoya. "Did I hear my name?" asked Kyoya sternly. If looks could kill, Tamaki and Haruhi would have been dead. "Oh, we were talking about you being called the "creep type" " Tamaki said nonchalantly. Haruhi slapped her forehead. _"Idiot..." _she thought. Immediately, Tamaki was flung towards the wall, a wind of dust following him. Kyoya stood a good few feet away from Tamaki, the eyes of the Demon Lord awakening, emitting a dark aura. All eyes were on the two. "K-Kyoya... I... I was just-" before Tamaki finished his sentence, a kick was sent to his abdomen, causing-

_WARNING! THIS SCENE IS ERASED FOR VIEWER DISCRETION! THE VIOLENCE IN THIS SCENE IS NOT TO BE SEEN, SO PLEASE STAND BY!  
_

...

...

...

_And now we're back!_

* * *

"Well... " said Hikaru, "You really went all out, huh?"

"Yes."

Tamaki was now in the Ouran Academy's large nurse's office along with Tia and Kaitlyn. "Kyo-chan! Haru-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" the four host club members turned around, and there was the tall and quiet Mori, along with Honey bouncing on his shoulders. Mori helped Honey down, and Honey ran towards Haruhi, jumping up to hug her. "Haru-chan! I heard what happened! were you alright?" he asked. Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well, a little violent aren't we, Kyoya?" asked Renge. Behind them, was the hostess club.

After the incident of Eclair Tonerre, the superintendent had found out Haruhi's true gender. Knowing this, Haruhi couldn't be allowed to stay in the host club, that is, until Renge Houshakuji, the host club's manager, had a brilliant idea.

The founding of the hostess club. The hostess club consisted of Renge, Haruhi, and Kanako Kasugazaki. So far, there were only three members in the hostess club.

The hostess club is located in the same place as the host club is. Music room three. The large room has been split in two, one side the host club, the other, the hostess club. "Renge" Kyoya murmured. "Kyoya, tell me more about the new girls. That blonde and brunette." she immediately asked. Kyoya nodded, he was also curious about them. He sat down, taking out his pineapple laptop. "Strange..." murmured Kyoya. "What's strange?" asked Honey. "I... I can't find their records. Impossible. There are no records on them..." "What, the shadow king can't find information on just two girls?" teased Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Kyoya, his expression serious. "Wait a minute, you always find information on someone... how is that possible...? no information?" asked Kaoru. Kyoya shook his head, typing on his laptop at a fast pace. "Nothing. Not a thing." he said.

"Try again." Renge said. Kyoya didn't need to be asked twice, he was already typing faster. In a while, Kyoya's eyes lit up. "What? what is it?" asked Kanako. "I can't hack into the system. There's something suspicious about those two." Haruhi put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Renge..." said Haruhi after a while, "Why do you need to know about those two?"

"Oh, well, it's just... they remind me of those female killers in those anime-" "Otakus." muttered a certain red head. "WHY YOU!" and soon followed an argument. Mori, Honey, Kanako, and Haruhi watched the two fight, while Kaoru tried to stop Renge. "HIKARU! LET GO OF ME!" "IT'S KAORU!" Yelled Hikaru, "WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?!" while the others were observing Renge and Hikaru fighting, Kyoya only stared at his laptop screen, his expression was dead serious. His glasses glinted as he pushed them up. His mind filled with questions and confusion.

* * *

A/N : Yeah... not exactly proud of this chapter, sorry if I made them a bit OOC. Also, thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I scare my family... anyway, moving on, remember in the first chapter I said "Warning! There will be lots of cussing prior to the development of the main character!" yeah, remember that? well screw it, forget about that. Cause I was thinking of making my main OC have a cussing problem (Don't ask me why, I don't know why either) but then I realized how idiotic it was, so forget I said that, okay? okay. So this won't be rated T for cussing, but rated T for a few bad words, and a few scandalous moments hee hee~ I love drama~ anyway here are the responses :

Sopphiaaaa : Thank you!

qaaaaaaaawwwwwww : Hahaha, well, I'll update as soon as I can! I'm glad you're enjoying this, thanks!

xrgvrf3435 : So I suspect you were one of the readers from the original? Well I'm glad you're still reading this, thanks!

really good : Are you also one of the readers from the original? and thanks, it means a lot to me!

cool : I'll try to, since I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll update as soon as I can

Guest : Thanks, and I always check for mistakes before I update now :)

Well, don't forget to review, or not...

Thank you again, and as always, until next time~! XD


End file.
